Opposites Attract
by MissBrambleHaftenravenscher
Summary: Behind Leo Valdez' smile and humor is a world of pain. Beneath Jane Snow's poised and calm demeanor are years of suffering and loneliness. Will the two ever find solace? More importantly, where will they find solace? The one thing they have to learn though, is that you've just got to have hope.
1. Meet Jane Snow

***HI GUYS! So, it's my first time writing stories here, so please don't be too harsh. However, I accept negative comments as long as they are not insulting and will help me make my story better **

The first time I met Leo Valdez, my world flipped. And it wasn't the good kind of flipped like the way Juli Baker's did. It was like everything was tumbling down and whooshing past my ears. And let me tell you one thing: my world hasn't returned to normal ever since then.

You may be wondering, _"Who is this girl here claiming to know Leo Valdez? She isn't Calypso, or Hazel, or Reyna even." _But, well, the only thing I can say is, I'm sorry if you don't like me paired up with Leo, but now I am and there is no way to reverse all this. I'm sorry if I'm not Hazel or Calypso or Reyna. And most of all, I'm sorry if I fell in love with Leo Valdez because I never intended to.

Anyways, I'd like you to meet myself. My name is Jane Snow. And I'm a demi-god. In fact, I'm proud to say that I'm the daughter of Khione. And I'm proud to tell you I can control anything related to snow. And it seems that in every way,we and Leo are opposites. Which leads me to ask this particular question: How did I end up falling for him in the first place?

***Soo, that concludes it. Sorry if it's a little bit short. I accept honest criticisms! Just please don't answer with hate mail. I'm just experimenting here. **

**LOVE,**

**MissBrambleHaftenravenscher**


	2. Fire and Ice

FIRE AND ICE

***JANE'S POV***

I remember the first day I arrived at Camp Half- Blood. I had been so scared and terrified. I thought I was lonely then, because I knew no one. Plus, I was afraid my secret would be revealed.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"**MOM! Please don't leave me. I know you don't love me as much as you love your own childern, but please, don't leave me!" **I cried as Mrs. Cheska Green, the woman who adopted me after my father's death, began to lose her grip on my hand. **"I know it's hard dear, but I can't go inside the Camp. I can only go this far. Plus, I have my children to take care of. But please, promise me you'll be all right. And remember Mom loves you like she does her other children. And all you have to do is climb that hill and enter it. Make sure to go beyond that tree." **She said as she pointed to a large tree in the distance. Suddenly, the still night air was interrupted by a loud crash and what seemed to be an earthquake rattled the ground. I began to grip Mom hard. By this time, tears were running down my face by the dozen. I noticed that Mom also had tears dripping down her face. She looked at me and sighed. She then uttered words I never thought I'd here from her. **"Oh, your father would have been very proud of you. I'm proud of you too."** I was dumbfounded. Mom knew my father? But before I could demand an explanation, another crash broke through, and I could see the silhouette of an enormous minotaur coming near us. I knew the Greek mythology by heart, since I was a big fan of it, so I could distinguish the minotaur. As I saw the minotaur coming closer, Mom pulled me in for a hug and wiped my tears away. Then, she pushed me away and told me to run for my life.

As I was running away, I suddenly fell. As I looked down on my knee, I could see some blood trickling down. I silently cursed myself. After that, I began to stand up and run. However, the minotaur was too fast. He was homing in on me, so I took a deep breath and started to concentrate. I could feel the wind whispering to me, and the water around the air, in the atmosphere itself. I concentrated and tried to solidify the ice particles. My heart was pounding, and it started pounding harder when I heard the minotaur's footsteps come dangerously close. However, I thought of it as an advantage. My being scared made my powers stronger. Like Elsa in the movie Frozen, my powers were controlled by my emotions alone. I hadn't learned how to control it properly, like Elsa. And like her, it was also because of a disaster before. Just thinking of it made me feel the despair and loneliness, all those years of trying to hide and not showing anyone my true feelings. I felt the wind start blow strongly, and ice begin to form. Snow started to fall. Beautiful snowflakes whirled round, almost delicately. However, mixed in were deadly hailstones that were unforgiving. I focused, and mentally propelled the snow and ice towards the minotaur. I could hear a grunt, and I smiled with , I could feel myself being lifted off the ground. I screamed and began to panic. As my hands waved wildly around, ice shot everywhere. One last even hit the face of the minotaur. He began to grunt and what sounded like a wail was escaping his hideous and VERY smelly mouth. "**WOAH! Calm down buddy. Sheesh, your breath smells like rotten eggs added in with almost anything rotten in this world. Ever heard of toothpaste?" **I grumbled. I mean, I couldn't stop myself. Even if I was panicking and all, I coudn't resist the temptation to laugh at his breath. Seriously every time I get so panicked, I end up acting like this. I act all hysterical, and everybody seems to think that I'm drunk.

However, I could remember a time when I didn't act all funny when I was panicking. And as that thought struck me, so did the pain and realization. I suddenly needed something to hold onto, and the minotaur's hand was the first thing I could grab. So I held on tight and struggled to fight the tears and keep it at bay. Suddenly, snow started creeping up the minotaur's arm. Different designs soon covered it, along with a thick layer of frost. Different curlicues and dainty snowflakes covered it. I stared at the Minnie's (that's what I nicknamed the Minotaur) arm, and stared more in wonder as I watched him slowly being covered in ice and frost. The minotaur started to swing his arm up and down, swinging me too, who was clutched in his hands. I started to get angry (I know, I always get mood swings, you know?) and concentrated into forming sharp icicles. When I could feel it, I pushed my hands forward and I knew it had hit the minotaur. Minnie wailed and dropped me. I hit the ground hard. But as soon as I hit the ground, I began to run and I shouted for help. "**Help! Someone help me! Please!" **I shouted as hard as I could. And then, I fainted. The last thing I heard were concerned voices, and then someone asking why there was snow all around, and then people exclaiming that I was so cold, and lastly, warmth. And then someone carrying me, before I finally drifted off and welcomed the darkness.


	3. Home is Where the Heart is

HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS

***JANE'S POV***

I've never been a big fan of surprises. To me, surprises always meant bad news. I don't know why but somehow that's what has always happened to me. I guess I could replace Bad Luck Brian or something. Imagine that. Bad Luck Jane. Doesn't sound nearly as good as the former. My first surprise birthday party went badly. It ended with my powers almost being exposed due to my extreme shock at seeing all my family members all lined up and jumping up and down and screaming, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANIE! WE LOVE YOU!"** Well, isn't that the loveliest surprise. Wow. Yay life. My surprise present didn't work out well too. I remember the extreme nervousness at seeing my dad calling out to me. I clearly remember him saying these exact words, **"J J, come here please. I've got something to tell you."**, and me being very nervous. And imagine my utter shock when I realized it was actually a just the doll I've always wanted. Wow life. And here I was VERY ready to tell my dad all about the sneaking out I did the other night just so that I could play with our dog Cookie (don't ask, I've always been a bit of a rebel) GETTING READY TO EXPECT THE WORST KIND OF PUNISHMENT. And what happened? Oh, I dunno, I think it was just my dad giving me a birthday present. But still.

Thinking about my dad brings up bad memories. Memories that were supposed to stay hidden in the deepest, darkest corners of my mind. Memories that make me feel uncomfortable. Bad memories. Memories of happy days and warm laughs and picnics and hot chocolate and then pain. Nothing but an endless void filled with pain. I think no one can ever cover up the big gap that was left in my heart because of the things that happened to me. Because let's face it, my life has been s*** and I desperately need someone to share my feelings with, to let out everything. I need someone who can handle my darkest side. Problem is, I haven't seen anyone like that yet. And I don't think I ever will. So I'll leave it at that.

When I woke up, I had the privilege of experiencing the biggest surprise I've ever seen in my life. I saw a man with hooves for feet and furry goat legs. I searched my mind for any creature that would match this description but came up with nothing. And then I suddenly sat up straight. My composure broke. **"HOLY GUACAMOLY ARE YOU A SATYR? Wait is this a prank or something? Is this a camp tradition thingy where you scare your new co- campers by wearing a costume of a satyr?"** I screamed. The satyr- slash- boy grinned and let out a loud laugh that sounded somewhere between a goat's high pitched bleating and a cow snorting. Let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasant laugh. It was one heck of a laugh and I was seriously freaked out by this creature something.

"**Hey Percy! I like this girl already! She actually knew I was a satyr," **he yelled, before looking at my scrunched up face and immediately lowering his voice, **"Hey sorry, kinda forgot you were there. Anyways, to answer your question, yes, I am a satyr, no, this isn't a prank, and this is most definitely NOT a costume. These are actual goat legs you know?"** he laughed that weird laugh of his again.

The guy named Percy came over and I studied him. He was cute, but I was NOT interested in him. He kinda looked like a bad boy, with his tan skin, sea green eyes, and messy black hair. However, I wasn't interested in boys, and so I dismissed him. He began talking in hushed tones to the satyr, who by eavesdropping (I'm very good at it) I learned was named Grover. Soon enough, curiosity took over and I found myself bending down quietly and tugging hard at Grover's fur. To my surprise, Grover's fur stayed there, and I surmised that there were no buttons or anything so it was definitely not a costume. Suddenly, I noticed that Grover had two horns peeking out if his head.

"**Hey! That hurt"**, once again, a bleat made its way into my ears. I wrinkled my nose and said, **"Stop bleating will you? It doesn't sound nice," **I said. Grover just chuckled. **"Sorry princess, believe it or not, you can't change my laugh. That's the sound of a satyr's laugh alright, and you're gonna have to get used to it if you plan on staying here in Camp Half- Blood." **he said.

I frowned. **"But I don't want to stay here. My stepmom Cheska told me to stay here until summer ends, but I have other plans. Plus some weird monster, actually, it was a Minotaur, chased us. And now I'm stuck here."** Percy chuckled. **"Sorry, but you have to stay here. It's for your own safety. There's no other way. Remember the Minotaur that chased you? That would chase your family, friends, anyone who is close or important to you. It will hunt them down and use them as hostages just to lure you in. Now, you don't want that, do you? Now, I see that you're all healed up, come on. I'll give you a tour. And explain everything about Camp Half-Blood and its weird inhabitants which I assure you is true. Like true true and not fake. Oh, and please avoid the Ares cabin at all costs. They're not exactly the friendliest people in camp."** Percy smiled warmly and held out his hand to me. I don't know how or why, but somehow I trusted him. I trusted all of them. Because I knew I was not alone, I knew that they were somehow freaks like me, that they were different from the others. I mean, if I had powers, surely they were the same too right? They say home is where the heart is. And my heart was slowly beginning to warm up to this strange place with satyrs and Cyclops (I actually saw a Cyclops. He even waved to me) and guys who were like big brothers (I've always wanted one) and laughter and happiness. And in that moment, I knew it. I was home.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long wait (if there's even anyone reading this story). Life kinda got hectic. Anyways, I'm back! Reviews are appreciated. **

**Love,**

**MissBrambleHaftenravenscher**


	4. Fire Boy and Ice Girl

FIRE BOY AND ICE GIRL

As Percy toured me around camp, he explained the various things around us. He had already explained the "truth" and showed me the various mythological creatures living in the Camp. He'd also explained to me the cabin system, who to avoid, who to turn to for help, and things like that. He explained about the Romans and the Greeks. After that, I learned that he was part of a prophecy, explaining that he was one of the Seven. Key word: WAS. The war was over, he said. He also said that he was glad that there were not many casualties. My eyes widened at this and my mind began to ponder over the fact that these demigods, as we were called, who were so young, had already participated in a war. It all seemed so unreal to me. But the truth is the truth and I couldn't ignore or deny it.

After what seemed like forever, he was done explaining to me everything. He had also showed me the different places where we would train, eat, and just gather around to talk to. He also said that tomorrow, we were going to play the game Capture the Flag. He said it was a tradition every Friday. I remember, he also added with a wink, **"It's got a Greek twist in there. Maybe you'll find your prince charming, just like how I found my princess."** So then I learned that he had a girlfriend named Annabeth Chase, and that she was a daughter of Athena.

After that, he introduced me to the Seven. There was a guy named Jason Grace, who looked like a jock. You know the usual blond hair, blue eyes. He was a son of Zeus, and could control the wind and lightning. He also had an older sister called Thalia Grace, who joined Artemis' Hunters. Percy just grinned when he introduced him and said, **"This is Jason Grace, son of Zeus, and of course, also called Sparky," **he'd added with a mischievous grin. Jason turned as red as a tomato and angrily muttered something to Percy. His girlfriend just giggled and pinched him.

By the way, his girlfriend was part of the Seven too. Her name was Piper McLean, and she was a daughter of Aphrodite. I guess that contributed to her beauty. And also maybe the fact that she was also the daughter of Tristan McLean, the actor. Yeah, cool, I know. I learned that she could charmspeak, meaning she could convince anyone to do her bidding. I was a little bit scared, but she proved to me that she was a nice person. She had chocolate skin that was flawless and short brown hair that was choppy. She wore clothes that fit her loosely. In fact, she looked nothing like how a daughter of Aphrodite was supposed to dress. Still, she looked radiant and beautiful, like a goddess. And I suppose we were polar opposites. She was the definition of fun and warm, while I was uptight and cold. She had warm features while I looked like I had gotten out of a snowstorm. I noticed that her eyes changed colour. It changed from green to gold to blue to brown. It was absolutely mesmerizing and breathtaking. Percy let out a laugh when he saw me staring at Piper. **"This here, Jane, is our very own Beauty Queen, Piper McLean." **Piper just smiled and told me, **"Don't worry about Percy, he was repeatedly dropped on the head as a child. Anyways, I'm Piper, and welcome to Camp Half- Blood. If you ever need anything, I'll be there, okay? Just tell me." **I merely smiled and moved on to the next person.

This person was tall, stout and he looked Asian. His smile was warm and contagious, and soon I found myself smiling along with him. Percy introduced me to him. His name was Frank Zhang, he really WAS Asian (well duh) and he was a son of Ares. He could transform into any animal he wanted to be. I wasn't scared though, because he looked like a naturally huggable person. Percy chuckled and said, **"This here is Frank Zhang, the biggest klutz and the most soft hearted son of Mars." **Frank just rolled his eyes and held out his hand to me. I accepted it and smiled warmly.

The next that came up was a small and petite girl. She had Frank's arm wrapped protectively around her, and they looked cute together. I mentally smiled and squealed. She introduced herself as Hazel Levesque. She said she was a daughter of Hades, and she could control minerals and gems. She even demonstrated it to me. I watched in fascination as my necklace twisted and turned. Percy laughed and said **"This here is our very one metal detector. Don't need one in the airport if you've got her around." **Hazel blushed and looked angry, and Frank defended her. I smiled again mentally and I studied her. Hazel had curly brown hair, almost bordering on black. She had mocha skin, and precious golden eyes. It was like pure molten pools of gold. She winked at me then said, **"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." **I couldn't understand her. The others just laughed.

Percy just moved on to the next one, which was Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend. I noticed that they called each other Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain. I just sighed and looked at how cute the two looked together. Annabeth shook my hand. She said, **"Hey, can't wait to see who your godly parent is. Though I wonder, why was there ice all over Thalia's tree? Huh. Anyways, where is Leo?" **she muttered. Just as I was about to confess that it was actually me, a boy with tan skin, curly dark brown hair, and shining brown eyes approached us. He looked to be about my age, which was fifteen. He smiled and said **"Who's the new girl? Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, the hottest boy in camp." **Percy shook his head and chuckled. He said **"Don't mind him. He actually goes by the name Repair Boy." **Leo started to protest when I suddenly felt stifling heat, and it seemed to be emanating from Leo. **"It's so hot. And it doesn't have anything to do with the weather, or Leo's so called "hotness"." **I said. Leo suddenly perked up and smiled, as if he had a secret. **"Well, maybe it's because of this." **And he suddenly opened his palms and I noticed there was fire dancing in them. Out of pure instinct, I threw up my hands too, before white entered my vision.

When it cleared, I saw that there was snow everywhere. People were whispering and wondering. Meanwhile I was trying to keep my calm. Emotions were not a good thing on me. Once emotions got the best of me, I reacted with pure instinct, just like what happened mere moments before. Snowflakes started to fall on the ground and I willed myself to stop it. Hazel picked up a snowflake and examined it. Suddenly she said **"Magic. This snowflake is made of magic. I can tell because Hecate has been teaching me how to identify whether an object was made by nature or by magic."** Leo looked shaken up, all pale in the face. He swallowed and said, **"D- does that mean Khione is here?** **Well then, if that's the case then I better bolt." **However, before he could run, Annabeth had caught him and held him by the shoulders. **"Impossible. Khione would want nothing to do with us. Her children are all fine, and everything's going to be a- okay. However, I've got a theory. And my theory is," **here she stopped to look at me with narrowed eyes, **"That little Jane here caused this, and also the snow last night." **And then, Piper's eyes suddenly widened and she pointed at my wrists and hands. Delicate snowflakes were starting to form, creating designs in my hand. My wrist was more special. Ever since I could remember, it always had a band of snow around it, curled in pretty designs. Now, it was glowing and I knew that it was because of me using my powers. I cringed and looked at all of them, keeping my head low. **"Sorry, I didn't want to mention it because you might get mad at me and all, and I don't want that to happen again. I didn't want to unintentionally hurt anyone. I- I didn't mean to do that. Please. I don't want to be alone again. Please don't be mad." **Suddenly, I stopped my blabbering and stared at them. Shock was written in their faces. However, Leo's shining brown eyes held something more. Sure, it had shock, but it also had sympathy, and he looked like he was reliving a scene from his life, one particularly sad moment. He looked like he could also relate to what I was feeling. But that was impossible. I mean, Leo Valdez? In the few minutes that we had talked, it seemed that Leo was the class clown, the one who didn't mind being laughed at. So I shook it off, and ran into the woods, away from prying eyes, away from everyone who would judge me and who would whisper my name over and over again. I seeked out my best friend: silence. And, with no one else around, I finally let my tears stream down my face.

**A/N: HI GUYS! So, tell me what you think of this chapter. I spent an extra long time writing this. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written! Thanks for the support guys.**

**XOXO,**

**MissBrambleHaftenravenscher**


	5. Friends?

FRIENDS?

As I ran into the woods, I struggled to find a secluded place. As soon as I saw a clearing, I dropped down and hid my face in my hands, my tears still streaming. I could clearly remember the event like yesterday, but I forced myself to stop thinking about it. Because it hurt thinking about it. I just cried even harder.

You know that feeling when you think that life is purposely messing up everything that ever happens to you? That was what I was feeling right now. The truth was that my being cool and calm, my never letting anyone near, was just a defence mechanism. To prevent people from ever coming close to me. To stop people from getting hurt. I blamed myself for what happened to my father. And it hurt. It still hurt every day. It was like a huge void opened up in my heart and it never repaired itself. Even as nearly 11 years had passed. I couldn't afford to be friends with anyone. Being friends with someone meant having to relive the pain all over again if they got hurt.

Those days after the incident, I would just stare in shock at the wall and hope that this was all a bad dream, that my dad was coming in at the door any moment and hug me and seat me on his lap just like he always did. It was like I was suspended in an ocean, without anyone to cling to. I felt like I was a princess, a damsel in distress, waiting for someone, anyone, to save me. Turns out, I didn't have a prince charming. I understand that no one is perfect, and that everybody has his/her own flaw. I respect that. But can't anyone ever spare a glance at me? They looked at me because I was pretty, because I was the Snow Queen. They never understood that I was broken and lost and I needed someone to guide me in this labyrinth we call life. No one understood. I doubt anyone will understand now.

I was broken out of my reverie when someone called out my name. Someone I could easily recognize. **"Leo? What are you doing here?"** I asked him as I rubbed my eyes, trying to hide the redness of it. **"Well, Ice Queen, I came here because we were all worried about you. I mean, you almost gave Piper a heart attack! Metal Detector was so worried, while Annabeth immediately devised a plan to search for you,"** He grinned and waved his hand, **"Oh, you know, children of Athena. So uptight. Anyways," **He moved to sit beside me, and I impulsively began to sit farther from him. **"Ouch, do you really hate me that much?"** Upon seeing my panicked face, he laughed. **"Just kidding. Jane, was it? Well Jane, I controlled my heat so you won't get suffocated. Don't worry." **I just smiled sadly and told him, **"Oh don't worry, it was just pure instinct. Thanks anyway. But I think you should get going now. Shoo. I need some alone time." **I shooed him out but he just smirked infuriatingly at me.

"**Well it doesn't seem like it. I think you've been crying. And I think you need a friend to share your sorrows. I'll be that friend, if you want."**

Wow. That was new. A guy who actually noticed that I was crying? **"Sorry, I never tell my secrets to anyone. But if you insist on staying, it's okay. I really don't want to go back there just yet. Feels so strange there."** He chuckled. **"I know that feeling, young one. Take it from the master,"** he smiled **"Everything seems strange at first, but you'll get used to it. Sure, we're a dysfunctional family but hey, family is family right? It's better than no family at all." **When he said that I noticed his expression looking sad, just for a second, before reverting back into his normal sunny self.

"**Anyways, what say you? Friends?" **I knew that everything was wrong and I shouldn't be saying yes, but somehow, my mouth reacted by itself, and before I knew it, I had said yes. To say he wasn't happy was an understatement. He was **ecstatic**. He was blabbering on and on about how he wasn't going to be the seventh wheel anymore and how Jason and Percy and Frank were going to be so jealous of him because he had a super cool best friend (when he said this he snickered and said **"Sorry, pun intended"**. Needless to say, I punched his arm.) And about how he was finally going to fit in with his brethren. I just smiled at his antics before I realized something. I just met this boy but I was already warming up to him. He was the first boy to ever talk with me as a friend. I smiled at this. Maybe he was different. Perhaps he was the fire to warm my ice cold heart. This was Camp Half- Blood after all. Everything and everyone was new. This wasn't like the normal high school or even normal camps where there would snotty stuck up brats who didn't seem to care about anything rather than themselves, and their popularity. What I'd do to shove their popularity up their butts.

"**Hey, why are you spacing out there **_**Hija**_**? Something troubling you?" ** He asked me. I figured there wasn't anything to lose so I told him. Besides, he didn't seem like the type of friend who would spill all your secrets. **"Nothing. It's just that, you're my first friend in a LONG time. Crazy, I know, but it's the truth."** He just smiled. **"I understand. Really. But promise me something. Will you promise me that when we grow close enough, could you tell me your secret?" **He asked. Somehow, I knew what secret he was talking about. The secret of why I was the Ice Queen. I nodded. **"Okay." **It seemed like a fitting answer.

I was startled when I heard Annabeth's voice yelling our names. **"Jane, Leo! Come out right this second if you don't want me to release Mrs. O'Leary from her leash."** Leo visibly paled and grabbed my hand. **"Who's Mrs. O'Leary? And why is she wearing a leash?"** I asked, confused. Leo just shook his head and told me to see for myself.

When we arrived, my pale face became even paler due to the large dog who currently sniffing the ground. When I say large, I mean large. Annabeth smiled and told us **"Good. Now, since you're done doing whatever it is you're doing, let's go back to Camp proper now and eat. I'm starving. Let's just deposit Mrs. O'Leary later," **then, to my surprise, she winked at me. **"Who knows Jane, maybe your godly parent will be claiming you today." **I was stunned at she just said. My mind was a total blank. I was going to meet my mother.

Leo snapped his fingers in front of my face. **"There you are again, staring blankly into space. Come on, let's go eat." **I was about to follow him when Annabeth, who was already walking ahead, smirked and yelled to us, **"You can stop holding hands now too!" **Immediately a blush covered my cheeks and when I glanced at Leo, he was sporting the same blush I had. The campers who were in our vicinity let out loud squeals and shrieks. I saw the children of Aphrodite (they were recognizable because of their clothes) squeal and whisper to each other **"They're my new otp seriously! Look at them, they look so cute together! Ohmygod!"**.

When we walked into the cafeteria, I observed it. It was wide and spacious, and open too. I like that. Once I had my food, I wondered where to sit down until Leo directed me to the line. **"Every demigod needs to give a chunk of his food to the gods. Doesn't matter who you want to dedicate it too." **I just smiled and thanked him. Everyone was staring at us and giving us knowing looks. Cue blush. When I went to the bonfire, I tore a piece of barbecue and tossed it to the bonfire. **"To whoever my godly parent is." **I mumbled before moving forwards. I felt everyone staring at me. I turned to Leo and asked him what was happening. He just pointed up to my head. Confused, I glanced up and saw a perfect little snowflake above me.

The centaur, Chiron walked up to me and smiled at me warmly, eyes crinkling happily. **"Welcome, Jane Snow, daughter of Khione." **After saying that, he led me to a table where there other people. Some of them were my age, some were only twelve or eleven. Chiron deposited me there, telling me to make myself at home. Percy had explained to me everything about the rules of the cafeteria or whatever you wanted to call this place, so I just sat there and ate. I noticed that everyone sitting in this table had ice blue eyes, or some variation of it. Some were the exact shade of ice blue, much like my own. They greeted me warmly, but it was one girl, named Claire, who took me by surprise. **"Hi! I'm Claire. I'm your half-sister. Well obviously hehe. Anyways, what's between you and Leo Valdez?"** cue the blush. Again. I told them it was nothing, we were just friends. **"Okay, but you look good together." **She said. After that we began laughing and joking around, my icy demeanour slowly was new.

I was led to our cabin. It was nice. There were several snowflakes hanging around it, and it was ice blue and white. When we opened the door, I saw the inside of the cabin. When they saw my eyes widen they smiled and explained to me. **"It's magic," **she explained to me, **"It's magicked to be bigger than it looks." **When we went inside, I looked around.

The living room was comfy, with cream white walls. There were snowflake garlands hanging from the ceiling, and a large ice blue sofa in the middle. There were two other little couches to the left and the right. A pure white coffee table stood in the middle of the couches, along with some mgazines and books. There were cream colores bookshelves filled with different books of different genres. To the front, there was a console for video games along with a flat screen TV. I gasped and went over to check out the games. A boy with raven black hair much like my own along with blue eyes, although they were darker than mine. He smiled and said **"It's okay. Anyone is free to use it. And if there's a new videogame, we usually pool up our money along with the usual spare from the strawberry plantation. You do know about that right?" **I nodded and told him that Percy explained everything to me. **"Okay, good. Percy and Jason are kind of like the hotshots. The Seven and all those. I'm assuming you know about that. Anyways, the girls' rooms are to the left, while the boys' are to the right. The bathrooms are that way," **He pointed to a building a little farther away from the cabins, **"And, you better get there before the Ares kids. They tend to make a mess. Get there before Percy too. He LOVES to play pranks. Hey, you're Leo's new friend right? He tends to heat up the water so get there first before him. Unless you want to share a stall with him?" **He winked and I blushed for the third time that night. **"Stop terrifying that new sister of yours Theo." **Yelled Claire. She called me and directed me to our rooms. It was an ice blue room, with cream white bunk beds with sky blue sheets. After getting ready, I lay down my head and smiled. Seems like my life was looking up. With that thought in mind, I slept with a smile in my face.

**Hey everyone! Miss Bramble here. Review are greatly appreciated! Anyway, for you Jelsa fans out there, there's a nice story. It's called Of Cold Appearances and Wam Hearts. Wow. I'm amazed at myself. Imagine, there's almost 2,000 words here. LONGEST CHAPTER EEVER WOOWEE HAHAHAAHA IM CRAZY NOW ASDFGHJKL WHOOP DE DO! Also, credits to the one who drew the pic! Viria, I think?**

**Signing out,**

**MissBrambleHaftenravenscher**


End file.
